


By any other name

by Yenneffer



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Gen Fic, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 05:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yenneffer/pseuds/Yenneffer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What's in a name? That which we call a rose<br/>By any other name would smell as sweet."</p>
<p>Romeo and Juliet (II, ii, 1-2), William Shakespeare</p>
            </blockquote>





	By any other name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DracoMaleficium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoMaleficium/gifts).



> A little drabble gift for Dracomaleficium, because she's the reason why I even heard about this little gem of a show, and she gave me a nudge I needed to watch it. I'm sorry it's so short; all is quiet and calm in the writer's block haven.

His name is Zuko. And he is alone.

He is a Prince of the Fire Nation, was born in the palace to the Firelord’s son and his lady wife. His grandfather was a Firelord. His uncle was a Firelord-to-be, and his uncle’s son was a Firelord-to-be twice removed. His little sister was a Firebending prodigy.

All was right in the world.

Then, he is exiled. Then, his father was disappointed in him. Then, his mother vanished. Then, his grandfather died. Then, his uncle was pushed aside and his uncle’s son died. His little sister was a Firebending prodigy.

Zuko with no name and no family walks among strangers, a haunted husk of a man with no honour and no hope. He will search for both, though he knows his search will fail and he will be Zuko, a once-Prince and a once-son.

Between then and now, he is Zuko and all he knows is that he is alone.


End file.
